


Between the Lines

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [18]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty's distracting the driver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimi112189](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi112189/gifts).



"Can you keep it between the lines, Mia-mine?" Letty breathed in her lover's ear.

Mia's own breathing hitched in her throat as she felt Letty's fingers slip past her panties under the skirt. It was awkward to get to the shifter, but she managed, managed to find her control to slam it on into fifth.

"Ooh, yeah, baby, get rough with her," Letty crooned, flicking a glance out at the wide open road, stars shining down on them as they jetted across the night scape.

"Fuck," Mia whispered as one finger moved inside her, thumb on her clit.

"Planning to, baby," Letty told her, mind on everything that was Mia Toretto driving a hella-fast car.


End file.
